


Follow Your Nose

by theleaveswant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Awkwardness, F/M, Fake Science, Laboratories, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You sh—” Ward’s voice cracked; he cleared his throat and tried again. “You should probably lock that stuff up. Or burn it. Wouldn’t want that to fall into the wrong hands.”</p><p>“No,” Jemma agreed. “It was unexpectedly potent. Thank you, Agent Ward, for assisting me with my research.”</p><p> </p><p>Written for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn). Prompts "hypothesis", "lust", "research", "sex pollen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Nose

“Oh! Agent Ward!” Jemma called to the eponymous agent, who happened to be the first person she’d seen walking past the lab door since she’d declared the solution trial-ready. “Can you come in here for a moment?”

“Sure, Simmons. What’s up?”

She straightened her spine and adopted a professional smile, the picture of polite formality. “Would you consent to helping me to test a new chemical formulation I’ve been tinkering with?”

Ward blinked. “Now? What’s it supposed to do?”

“It’s a pheromonal enhancer; it’s designed to temporarily boost a person’s persuasive abilities by amplifying their natural chemical signals.”

“So . . .”

“Well, if it works, I’ll be able to easily convince you to do things you wouldn’t independently choose to do. Like a hypnotist.”

“What, cluck like a chicken and all that?”

Jemma nodded enthusiastically. “As an example, sure.”

“How long does it last?”

“That’s one of the things I’m hoping to test.” Ward’s eyebrows drew together, so Jemma smiled reassuringly. “It should be quite limited in spatial effectiveness, however, so I’d expect it to wear off quickly once you leave the room, should the results be at all unpleasant.”

Ward took a moment to visibly think about it, sucking on his teeth and frowning. “I guess I’m willing to give it a shot. Go for it.”

“Excellent!” Jemma pulled the applicator wand from a carefully labelled glass vial and moved to dab a tiny drop of the solution onto her wrist. 

“Whoa, whoa!” Ward took a hasty step back. “You’re just going to put an untested chemical cocktail on your own bare skin, are you joking?”

Jemma blinked. “I’m continuing an ancient tradition of self-experimentation among scientists.”

“You mean the ancient tradition that created the Hulk?”

She frowned at the applicator in her hand. “I am fairly certain that’s not going to happen this time.” Ward looked unconvinced. “Even if I did keep mice on the Bus, they’re not very helpful when it comes to assessing persuasive effect.”

Ward sighed. “All right, go ahead.”

Jemma touched the wand lightly to her wrist, then put it back in the container. She waved a hand over her anointed wrist to encourage the solution to dry, then held it up under Ward’s nose and watched him breathe the resulting fumes.

“That’s nice, actually,” he said, sniffing deeper. “Vanilla?”

Jemma nodded, mentally counting down the anticipated interval before the solution took effect. “Ready to cluck like a chicken?”

“Umm . . .” Ward was starting to look distinctly uncomfortable, and Jemma’s eyes narrowed as she tried to determine whether this was a positive sign.

“Are you feeling . . . malleable?”

“Not exactly.” He winced and shifted on his feet. “If anything, I’d say I’m feeling unusually rigid.”

“What?” Jemma frowned and looked Ward up and down. She gasped when she spotted the prominent tenting of his trousers. “Oh. Oh dear. I had better wash this off.”

“Don’t!” Ward said when Jemma moved to grab an alcohol swab with which to clean her wrist, and she froze. “I mean, you should do whatever you want. Just . . . I kinda like this.”

“Oh,” Jemma said again, blinking rapidly. The intense hunger in Ward’s eyes was making it difficult to catch her breath. “Okay.”

Like a sprinter from the starting line Ward lunged forward, kissing Jemma roughly and deeply and backing her up against the tall lab bench. She gasped again when Ward broke the kiss, dropping straight to his knees in front of her and lifting up her skirt.

“Oh my,” she said, her cheeks burning, as Ward mouthed gently through the rapidly dampening fabric of her knickers before hooking a finger under the elastic to draw them aside. 

It wasn’t the best head Jemma had ever received but it was far from the worst, and Ward proved happily amenable to direction, responding immediately to Jemma’s urgent whimpering “Lower, there, right there, like that, yes, yes, yes, yes, OH!”

He caught her when her legs threatened to give out and lowered her gently to the floor, smoothing her hair from her sweat-prickled forehead and breathing into her neck while she levelled out, but he flinched away when she moved to return the favour. “You don’t have to—”

“Please?” Jemma felt out the shape of his still-raging erection through his trousers. “I really want to.”

It wasn’t until Jemma got into position, kneeling in front of Ward with his trousers pushed down low on his hips, that she was reminded that she didn’t actually have that much experience with this particular act. Still, she wasn’t about to back out now, so she licked her lips and went to work. 

Either she was better at sucking cock than she’d thought or Ward was really that keyed up by the pheromone enhancer, because it seemed like she’d hardly started to get into the rhythm before he fumbled for her shoulder and grunted, “I’m gonna—”

That was just enough warning for Jemma to pull off from her task (possibly not the outcome Ward was hoping for, given his whine) and grab Fitz’s labcoat off the back of a tall stool, handing that to Ward to catch and contain the semen that started gushing over his fingers almost as soon as he started jerking his cock. 

Ward took the time to clean off and roll the coat up with the wet spot inside before handing it back to Jemma, who made a mental note to hide it well at the bottom of her laundry hamper, and tucking himself back into his pants. He stood up, shakily, and extended a hand to Jemma to help her to her feet. They both spent a moment smoothing down their rumpled clothes, before Jemma impulsively offered her hand to shake. Ward blinked at it twice before he reached out to take it. They gave it one decisive pump up and down before both pulling their hands away hastily.

“You sh—” Ward’s voice cracked; he cleared his throat and tried again. “You should probably lock that stuff up. Or burn it. Wouldn’t want that to fall into the wrong hands.”

“No,” Jemma agreed. “It was unexpectedly potent. Thank you, Agent Ward, for assisting me with my research.”

Ward cleared his throat again before quick-marching out of the lab, ducking his red face as he went, leaving Jemma to address her bottle of accidental aphrodisiac with an impressed “Hmph!”


End file.
